Talk:FrozenClan
Hello~Froststar I would suggesting taking this clan down, you only have 3 members and new clans that are made they die soon after there created, so i would suggest, maybe taking the clan down, all it will do is befall and tremble, dying, in fear just like MoonClan, just a suggestion. ~Redclaw She walked in to clearing, ears twitching with some slight concern. As her pupils roll around, her gaze lands on Froststar. She calmly dips her head in respect, meowing, "What brings your clan here?" the calico she-cat lifted her head again, her white chest puffing out. -Dapplestar(sc -She trots next to Froststar, sitting down, and dipping her head in respect to Dapplestar as well,purring she replies to Dapplestar's question."We wish to settle down, keep a territory, and have this clan grow, and become stronger." She looks at Froststar, her tail curled aorund her paws neatly. She flicks her ears, and blinks.- Fernstar stepped towards Froststar, beside Dapplestar. She greeted her friend with a purr of delight, then turned towards the new leader "Hello there, Froststar. Your clan is small, but it will grow with time." She smiled kindly to Froststar as she sat down, curling her tail around her paws. She blinked her lime-green eyes once, then sighed. Thank you u are to kind turns to Redclaw and meows:I dont know our clan is still growing like rc turns to fern smiling for now I wish peace no battles or fighting but no I think we should stay in case of an emergency for the other clans we are still building but we hope strong warriors if theres a problem with my clan or its cats please contact me here~Froststar Feel free to edit pics videos or new warriors Thank you for your kindness fern, Dapple, and Redclaw She nodded. "Peace would be good" ~ Fernstar No problem, Froststar, i'm happy to help, also since im the only person on flab really i'll try to get new members and add as many images as i can :) ~Redclaw Walks toward Redclaw so how did your clan survive?"Everything is possible my friend *pauses* if u try hard enough If u could find a open territory I would be very thankful turns to Dapple and fern^^ If we can get enough warriors I think we can grow into a strong faithful clan, like my deputy robinwing, whose also my mate. Thank u once again. Turns to Dapple I came here because I thought maybe my clan could help the other great clans*nodded toward Dapple and fern*~ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Also, would you like the photo's as a slideshow or as regular photos? ~Redclaw Dapplestar let out a small grin fold upon her face, nodding in greeting to Fernstar, then turning back to Froststar, "Clans take time to grow, but you are at a good start. You already have a deputy and a medicine cat, so I hope to see this clan become great." she purred, lashing her tail, "Maybe an allience can be formed." "With RiverClan as well, hopefully" She smiled to the leader ~ Fernstar - Redclaw flicked tail with delight and sat beside Dapplestar, mewing cheerfully, "Yes, that would be nice shall an allience be formed." Sitting down curling her tail around her paws, and twitches ears, "So, what brought you and you cats to the forest Froststar?" she asked twitching her ears and blinking her eyes. - Thank you Redclaw to generous^^ anyways I hope u dont mind....my clan kinda moving in ~ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) A slideshow please-turns to Dapple well we heard there were great clans so we thought maybe we could be one of them so we seem to have entered the forest and join the clans nodded at Redclaw* Flicks tail toward Redclaw*It seems we have made a peacful relationship smiles at Fern, Dapple, and Redclaw-~ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to break this little circle of kindness. Froststar, you seem like an unfit leader. Your Clan makes no sense. Also, I suggest you learn how to use decent grammar and learn to roleplay decently before deciding to make a Clan. Your Clan will die soon. My Clan fell. The main Clans will always be ShadowClan, NightClan, MarshClan, and RiverClan. There is no room for a fifth. ═Echostar Let us have a chance will you? My clan just got here Echo I heard what happened to mc and im sorry but it doesnt mean u can ruin the other clans like this....And everythings possible*pauses* if u try-~ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) "Hush, guys. Calm down." She narrowed her eyes at the two bickering leaders. ~Fernstar The she-cat sighed, shaking her star-stutted pelt. "Indeed, everything is within paw's reach..." her green eyes flashed mockery. "''if ''you try," Flicking her left ear, she turned to face Froststar. "I wish you good luck, I do, but I have no doubt your Clan will crumble like the helpless grass underpaw." Lashing her tail, she added, "What makes you think that you're a fit leader, anyways?" ═Echostar Looks at echo a bit uncertain but then says We will try our best to stay alive nods at fern*-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Looks at fern then Echo and her comment then says Echo we all are the leaders and I want no fight sheathes claws and tail curls around fern I have my friends thats all I need turns to go-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) They're called commas and periods. ═Echostar Looks at fern and sighs deeply,and walks out of the forest. *depressed* sits in a patch of moss remembering echos harsh nasty words:Your a unfit leader-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) The warrior of StarClan padded after Froststar, sitting behind her. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad," she mewed, her tail swaying. "I just wanted you to be prepared that your Clan might not last." Looking around the mossy forest, she added, "Froststar, you have the potential to be one of the greatest leaders of Clans. However, you must work hard to unlock that potential." ═Echostar Your not an unfit leader Froststar, your clan is great and vex fuck you, don't make others feel bad for themselves fern, twisted and dapplew are ok with this why cant u be!? ~Redclaw Its ok.looks at the starclan warrior, I will serve my clan well, and fitted.sits with the other warriors.-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Hey Redclaw! Brushes him slightly with tail.Wb.Hows the pics going?^^-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Good ^^ i just finished one. But i have to do the rest tommorow, sorry i have a friend coming over tonight xD Ima he x3 echo Redclaw, I know that Twistedstar, Dapplestar, and Fernstar are accepting of this. I, however, am not. It's simple, really. ═Echostar Great^^ thats fine. Feel free to add to anything k? Announce it to the whole world that without you fc couldn't have been possible without u....*pauses* And Fern, Dapple, Echo-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Why? whats wrong with a new clan it has a leader, deputy, med cat warriors everytthing, ~Redclaw Because there are already four existing Clans... I tried to make a fifth, but failed. ═Echostar Great^^feel free to add/edit tomorrow .Announce it to the whole world without you, fc wouldnt be fc because we need pics":3-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Looks at Echo sternly juet because u failed doesnt mean my clan will fail-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Redclaws right Hi there can I join frozenclan?plzzzzzzzzzzz im a blue shecat with dark green eyes and a few pale grey spots-mistykit Sure u can-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I'll try to add atleasy one more tonight Froststar, and Vex, i know MoonClan failed, but that dosent mean this one will, give it a chance, i'm sure they will be a great clan, and i know, MoonClan died very horrifying, and frost if you must know why it isn't a clan anymore a rogue named Darkness killed Echostar, Opalheart; Echostar's deputy, Featherleap, the medicine cat along with me, a warrior. to see most of the story ( i wrote half of it some i didnt ) here: http://cat-clans.wikia.com/wiki/Moonclan%27s_Last_Chance. ~Redclaw Froststar... You just asked yourself to join your own Clan. You're Mistykit and Froststar. - - ═Echostar Actually, may i join your clan Froststar as ermm, a charecter named, Firewish, a warrior? ~Redclaw Redclaw I'd be delighted! U may put yourself under the warrior" and ur desc-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) What the hell, Red. I would've never made you deputy. Also, your fanfic was terrible. How come Opalheart dies in the beginning, but is alive at the end? .-. And Froststar. May I join as a warrior, as well? "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em" ═Echostar Great Echo!U may put ur desc under the warriors maybe 1 day u might be deputy~ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I was just going to say that you could join Echo! ~~Robinwing~~ I gtg so...im putting Redclaw in charge unless shes not there, then Echo is in charge btw Echo if u want u can find other ppl who wants to join-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Robin!^^ ;)-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) http://www.chatzy.com/36562364955315